There are currently two major alloy systems, Mg—Al—Zn (AZ) and Mg—Al—Mn (AM), for automotive casting applications. AZ91 (Mg-9% Al-1% Zn) is used in many non-structural and low-temperature components where strength is desired, such as brackets, covers, cases and housings; providing essentially the same functionality with significant mass savings compared to steel, cast iron or aluminum alloys. For structural applications such as instrument panel beams, steering systems and radiator support, where crashworthiness is important, AM50 (Mg-5% Al-0.3% Mn) or AM60 (Mg-6% Al-0.3% Mn), offer unique advantages due to their higher ductility (10-15% elongation) and higher impact strength compared to die cast magnesium alloy AZ91 or aluminum alloy A380, but at the expense of strength.